kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkJazmin11
Welcome! calm down, it just the wiki, wiki search it just searches wiki, nothing bad -- 21:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Boy Meats Grill Here is the link for Boy Meats Grill video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sjIyiFhlQU Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 00:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) "Fan Art" Page Why you remove all the content of Fan Art page? Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 18:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry about your mistake. Everybody make something bad. I'll give you an advice: Before saving your edits, click in the button "Preview", and you will see how the page will be. So, only make the Fan Art page be as it was before. If you can't make this, don't worry, I will repair the page. Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 17:03, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Keep On Rockin' Link to watch Keep On Rockin': http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJJaTB2Czuk Link to watch It's In The Bag: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WnjJ8hG8R4 TheGabrielZaum You Take | 21:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 2 New Episodes Hi, it's Gabrielphineas735, You wrote in my talk page that I'm busy a lot, but, "Try the Exact Opposite", because I'm not busy... So, here is the episodes that have premiered "On Demand" in Disney XD USA, in February 12, 2011. *Turn the Other Cheeks: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrGkyknCo-o *Birthday Bashed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pFeb29moBc Note: This is an EPIC episode, because Fiona will come face to face with Phoebe! *Mind Games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bedIapsA2uU *Strange Kat on a Train: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8PMI1tWBqU You aren't disturbing me sending messages to my talk page, so, don't worry. New Episodes coming soon on YouTube! Thanks, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 21:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Despite the fact that I can only deal with the page "Image Shop" (and others therein), this is what I done on the wiki. I have dozens of episodes uploaded on youtube (mick290491). Today I'll finish uploading the new episode (YTV) and images of the shorts that I have now. I will not finish until there images and other videos to upload. But I made a little each day. I have a life anyway ^ ^. ~~Coop+Kat~~ RE:"Image shop". Huh? Hi, You must search programs that makes "screenshots". TheGabrielZaum You Take | 17:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ^^ You know, regardless of the number of work done on the wiki, all those who come to improve it are welcome. You have also done much work on the wiki already and I'm happy. I want this site (the only one I'm helping to build) the most beautiful and complete as possible. I am a big fan since I listen to this series and hope to buy the DVD if there will be one. Despite the number of acquired bagdes (which have no importance, since it is simply a reward imaginary and not real), I think the best reward we can have is a beautiful site complete and interresting. Thank you for these beautiful messages, but you deserve as much reward as anyone else to make this Kid Vs Kat Wiki the best in my opinion. Off topic: To you seen the new épisiodes? They are great (and like I said, Coop and Kat start to team together). The last for now (YTV) is King Of The Pipsqueak / Down The Creek. I can not wait to see what the next episode (Saturday). ~~Coop+Kat~~ You can see them. So if you really want to see them, and if you can, all I have uploaded on youtube (as I said on "Image Shop" or my profile). Mick290491 channel: Season 1 complete, and Season 2 (episode 27 to 41). ~~Coop+Kat~~ http://www.youtube.com/user/mick290491?feature=mhum Have fun ;) ~~Coop+Kat~~ HOW TO CHANGE YOUR NICKNAME IN WEBCHAT: 1) Type /nick (this is the code to change your nickname) 2) Set the parameter (your nickname to the code). Type (your preffered nickname) followed by a SPACE AFTER the "K" in "NICK". Example: HKVKF Change to HKVKF_SUCCESS / + nick + _ + HKVKF_SUCCESS = SUCCESSFUL NAME CHANGE! /nick HKVKF_SUCCESS HKVKF has changed to HKVKF_SUCCESS HugeKidvsKatFan 20:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quebec ~~Coop+Kat~~ New Episodes/Noi episoade Tomorrow, will premiere "Board Kat/Treasure of Sierra Munson" in both USA and Canada. Check in Youtube if the video of the episode has came! Thanks, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 18:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) (This message in Romenian language/Acest mesaj în limba română) Mâine, va avea premiera "Board Kat / Treasure of Sierra Munson" în ambele Statele Unite ale Americii şi Canada. Verificaţi dacă în Youtube video de episod a venit! Multumesc, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 18:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Me, Again I don't know speak Romanian language, I have used the Google Translate. :) Thanks, TheGabrielZaum You Take | 19:07, March 25, 2011 (UTC) In sfarsit! Credeam ca nu o sa te gasesc vreodata.. Jur ca am cautat peste tot! Da sunt din romania si vreau sa vbim in romana, doar ca nu vreau sa-ti rapesc din timp..... Deci, putin off topic, crezi ca de data asta Parasonada (cred ca e o ea, nu un el, de fapt sunt sigur) o sa-mi raspunda la msg? M-am imprietenit cu ea inainte sa isi faca noua wikia, dupa aceea m-a intrebat daca vreau sa cunosc pe cativa dintre "muncitorii" (staff) all acestei wiki, am intrebat-o daca o pot ajuta la film, mi-a zis ca a renuntat la el, dar akm vad ca si-a facut propria banda desenata, si as vrea sa discut iar cu ea, poate de data asta ma va lasa sa lucrez cu ea, ne imprietenisem bine, dar ea a inceput sa nu-mi mai raspunda, am crezut ca s-a suparat pe mine, wikia a devenit cam tacuta, nu mai stiam ce sa fac, si asa, akm m-am gandid sa intru iar sa vad c mai e si am dat de tine (akm sper din tot sufletul sa dau si de parasonada si sa lucrez cu ea pt ca sunt un scriitor, si ma pricep f bine la desenat, deci cred ca as putea sa o ajut in aceste proiecte minunate, mai ales cu replicile benzii desenate, si sper sa ma lase, dar nu cred ca iti pasa de asta si nu stiu dc ti-am spus asta) Overrall, ma bucur ca te-am cunoscut, si ca wikia asta nu-i complet crashed.... Zanator 13:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nu ma vei sacai niciodata! Orice mi-ai spune.... Am timp sa intru pe wikia doar cat sa ma mai uita la schimbari... Mi-e destul de greu sa-mi dau seama cum functioneaza totul, si dau examenul de capacitate anul acesta si mai sunt si in goana dupa note bune.... Zanator 15:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Proper Use of Signatures and Linking Your Talk Page Hello Lovergirlcoop, I've noticed that you asked for my help due to people are not able to "find" you via the Signature Button. You claim to ALWAYS PRESS the Signature Button; are you sure? Your Signature Button is located under the INSERT TAB (it says SIGNATURE). By pressing the Signature Button it will look like this: HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) (in other words, four "tildes" (~) on the keyboard). HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) <---(Using the Signature Button) What this does is include a time stamp of when you clicked the Signature Button, along with a link to your User Page. ---- Since the use of the Signature Button, does NOT seem to be working, you can resort to "raw Wikia coding" to make yourself known: Under the CONTROLS TAB, you will notice a button that says "Source"; by clicking this, you will be able to type Wikia coding into your message. Now, to get the same results as the "Signature Button, do the following: 1) Start with two 4) Type an alternative way of expressing the content (this will be explained below) 5) Finish off with two more EXAMPLE: HKVKF's Talk Page OR HKVKF's User Page ---- It looks like this in the code: HKVKF's Talk Page ---- HOPEFULLY ALL I'VE SHOWN YOU SOLVES THE PROBLEM OF BLUE NAMES (WHICH SIMPLY MEANS IT IS "LINKED TO A PAGE"). HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) <--- (Once again, the use of the Signature Button) Wow.... Tu chiar esti activa mult timp.... Da, o sa-mi pun poza... Mai am pana la examen si din cate am vazut sunt penibile exercitiile..... Tie ti-a mai raspuns parasonada (ESTE O EA, NU UN EL) in ultima vreme? Chiar vreau sa vbesc cu ea... (PLZ RASPUNDE LA ASTA K E IMP) (SI VB DOAR IN ROMANA, NU-I NEVOIE DE MSGURI IN ENGLEZA)(SA STII CA NU TIP, SCRIU CU CAPSLOCK PT CA SATI ATRAG ATENTIA) Dar tu cf? Am vbit despre mine da eu nu stiu nimic despre tine.... Imi place sa vbesc cu tine.... Zanator 16:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Zanator: An Addition to the KvK Movie Hello Lovergirlcoop, I guess you're hard at work on the KvK Movie so I'll make this quick: I have here a user named Zanator who wishes to participate in assisting you on the KvK Movie; I strongly suggest adding him to the team because he is very proficient in writing skills and drawing. So, please review my message and consider Zanator for the KvK Movie. HugeKidvsKatFan 18:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) yes Board kat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnEkxw1aKWQ Treasure Of Sierra Munson: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSn60vnfpuM But they are in Russian. .. I would rather wait to see it in English and all (or almost) understand). Why? Why did you exit the fan chat? I said i would be right Zanator (this laptop is so crappy my name doesnt show) Treasure of Sierra Munson Hello Lovegirlcoop Treasure of Sierra Munson Watch Online Download Anastasia 08:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) MAAAAAH! CAND AM ZIS CA MA DUC SA LUCRU LA NAVA NU INSEMNA CA TRE SA PLECI! Zanator 13:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Intri? Hai, cf? Zanator 16:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) new episodes When the episodes are finished being uploaded on Youtube, I send the links on my page "image shop". ~~Coop+Kat~~ thanks Thank you ^^. Happy Easter Lovergirlcoop. ~~Coop+Kat~~ thanks In fact what I did (add categories) is quite simple. I could do it very quickly. But to add images in the pages of the episodes (season 2, not Image Shop) is very difficult. I had trouble understanding how but I managed. I learn every day with time. You too with time, you will learn more. ~~Coop+Kat~~ don't worry Do not worry I'm quite capable of taking care of my own pages. It does not matter if you do not contribute much. Simply the fact that you encourage us as you did is good enough ^^. ~~Coop+Kat~~ RE:Hia :) Hai, I mostly watch anime instead of reading manga. ZamorakO_o (talk) 22:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) in my message Hi Lovergirlcoop. I noticed you had sent a message to new member (ZamorakO o). But you wrote your message in mine. Moreover, what you wrote is really small. Can you change that please? By the way, you who is so kind and welcoming to all, would you join the welcoming committee? We would be 3 (which is low but better than nothing). | Talk I can change that If you want I'll fix this message. For the welcoming committee, if you know where it is, (Community Portal) it says how to register. You edit the page and put your name below the mine and that of Parsonsda. To create the green welcoming box (where you wrote ^ ^) I can send you what you must write. But I wonder if we are compelled to create this box and what it says. I'll ask Parsonsda. | Talk http://kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Kidvskat:Welcoming_Committee Here. | Talk I fixed it I fixed the messages on the talk page of ZamorakO o. In fact it was my fault, not yours. I forgot to add something Essenciel in my message that is supposed to end the green box. Otherwise, all that is written below is automatically sent to the box (like what happened to you). Sorry again. | Talk RE:Last episode of..... I did not, nor have I watched Inuyasha anytime recently. ZamorakO_o (talk) 22:20, April 25, 2011 (UTC) WOW WOW, this is a presentation that you gave us there. You're not only good for drawing, but also to write. On your list Kid Vs Kat ago (of course) but there is also Naruto that I could see. I am a big fan of Naruto (FR) and I'm glad to see another on the wiki.^^ | Talk pretty good I saw your creations made on paint. For something done on paint, I find it very well. I like the fact that you've done some of the characters but older. I'm not really good on paint, I'm better on paper. But I'm not a very good drawer. | Talk ah no? ....."we not born with pc's in ower hands=))".... Oh no? Yet I would have thought so. XD XD XD | Talk I know I know it's an expression. But the sentence, the proper sense, is pretty funny. I could see the image of the baby with the keyboard in his hands, and it made me laugh. | Talk I'd rather not think about that. | Talk Right, almost everything. | Talk Thank you Thank you very much for this "happy birthday". I'm glad I thought to write my name in the list of "Birthday" a few days before mine. Thank you for these photos, they are so cute ^ ^. | Talk 9000th edit You've made the 9000th edit on the Kid Vs Kat Wiki. You're lucky ^ ^. Anyway congratulations! | Talk You scream, i scream It will be ready in about 1:40. | Talk images These are the images of two episodes that will uploaded shortly. | Talk wow Congratulations Lovergirlcoop is a true masterpiece, especially compared to the images done on paint. hmmmm, it's Coop I see in the picture? | Talk Hi Great work!!! 21:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :) The new episodes are super good (again) and so funny. LOL at several places in both episodes. You're lucky, the episodes will probably arrive in your country before me (they must be translated into French). You do not bother me, I like to discuss with you. | Talk ;) Hi Lovergirlcoop. First let me time to respond, I am not connected 24/24, 7 days/week ^ ^. Few minutes a day is enough. 1 - I'm tired of these little messages (I could see that others had it too) and I asked Parsonsda some questions about it. 2 - It does not bother me that you use the same links or images in "Image Shop". As written at the top of the page: "This area is used for trivia, wiki images, or if you just Would Like to see shots of Some of The videos in HD, so feel free to look around." Feel free to use whatever you want. 3 - Thank you. As I said, I go to the Kid Vs Kat Wiki few minutes per day, and after a while, such badges are won easily. Now I just want to reach that of "365 days". That would be awesome! | Talk I don't know I do not know if it's true that's why I removed it. I'll write the real title when I see it on the website of YTV. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 20:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re Do not worry I do not also speak very well the Englishman :D 23:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) well yah im a big fan of dbz and my favorite is goku It's just... ...make more sections. You can make by typing two symbols of "equal" (like " "), add the name of section, and end with more two symbols of "equal". You can also click in the "big A" button in the top bar of the edition field. Made this, you have... Example And here is the code... Example Easy, no? Thanks, Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 23:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. Why you're editing so many times the same page? I'm see Kat/Powers History, and I'm see a million edits by you. If you wish to edit something, just make what you want in only one edit. Thanks, Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 17:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok. It's all Ok. I'm just telling you this because in many wikis (but I don't know if that happens here) that some users had blocked, because is a "Badge Hunter". But don't worry. Like I say, this probably don't happens here. Thanks, Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 17:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I try to Stop that! Hey, dont blame me! I just try to stop that gay from trolling KvK wiki! Ps. I know who he really is! He is my good for nothing asshole brother. I cant tell him to stop! I replaced those stupid pictures with others, but they see those in the older versions of those pictures. RaggaR 09:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I read it too quickly. But if you are confused from that guy beenging my brother, Don't be. He has been annoying since for his whole life. RaggaR 09:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok Okey, I try to keep eye on him, but he said he lost his password! That is great news. Ps. I dont speak so much Germany. Just a little... RaggaR 09:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Troll's again I hope when he said he lost that password, he meant that! I REALLY dont want he will put those horrible picture in this wiki ever again. Lets just hope that then Parasoda will ban him, Forever. Ps. IP-ban :) RaggaR 09:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Well... I hope you dont have nightmares of those pic. Even thought they were horrible. RaggaR 10:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Forgot them We all just have to forgot them, they are stupid as well as my brother. RaggaR 10:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lovergirlcoop hello. Thank you for the comments about my photos on facebook. I will send other best later. I intend to make an "air brush " on it (a big drawing to be clearer). No it will not be a Kid Vs Kat drawing ^ ^. Thank you again. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 10:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. I can not wait to see him. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 00:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3? Do you have any clue about season 3? I dont have. I was just wondering if you might know something about it, like airing day... RaggaR 09:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Ps. my brother havent used wikia since that last time. Good thing. Thanks for the congratulations on the page, as I am expert in css, javascript and html, it is easy to mi.xDD and do not worry I hope to think it of friendship. xDD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 22:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) T-T Sorry for delay in answering, but it was in the wiki vs kat in Spanish kid doing my duty: D (Long live google!), I did you accepted the request I accept you, mmm not really good to say xDD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 22:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re If so, I want to be Admin, is not working for me since I am Admin and bureaucrat about 10 Wiki, plus Queiro help this wikia, adding a COUNTER.xDD HIT 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 22:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :D Of course not kidding, I perifl, I have only some of the 10 wikis.xDD MANY BUT I'M IN! unfortunately I do more to those of Spanish than of English 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 22:56, June 16, 2011 (UTC) T-T 2 D I work hard? not even as I am in first place in 5 of those 10 Wiki TT 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 23:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) They do not understand Spanish xD but I invite you to see my profile on this wikia. http://es.kidvskat.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:RCCOOP Kid vs Kat OMG wikia? yes, but in Spanish! xDD 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 23:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) TT is an emoticon to symbolize that are crying 艾和色色哦哦佩 Need Help? 23:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Funny Game :) Try this Game. It makes me laugh every time I play it. :) Ps. it is not about KvK and I just want to know what you think about it. RaggaR 19:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay then If there is virus in your computer (if you mean that) you could clear that file. Ps. There is no virus in JavaSricp. that is 99% virus free. (nothing is 100% sure) Pss. sorry, here is lots of reading to do... RaggaR 19:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) FRIENSHIP I'll see it later, i'm now on vacation. Can you give me the link where is the image that you created? ~~Coop+Kat~~ 17:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool These images are superb. I was pleased to comment on them. I hope to see these scenes in an episode one day. ~~Coop+Kat~~ 18:32, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture I have been thinking what is your profile picture, But i cant figure it out! Can you tell me what it is? RaggaR 10:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday :) To the most friendly member of the wiki: ~~Coop+Kat~~ 11:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Gabrielphineas735 Carpe Diem! 16:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi new friend :D I can ask you a favor and you draw very well I would like to do me a drawing to put in my profile (Topic: Kid vs. Kat) Thanks for everything, and remember if you need help with something that has to do with wikia, go with me [[User:RCCOOP|''' RCCOOP ]] My Talk Sign Here!!! xD 00:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) '''PD: '''How about my new signature? :D I think I prefer paper because, let your creative instincts flow: D and use your creativity: D [[User:RCCOOP| RCCOOP ]] My Talk Sign Here!!! xD 21:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Thanks Paula, great job, maybe after you ask for another favor: D [[User:RCCOOP| RCCOOP ''']] My Talk Sign Here!!! xD 03:57, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture You have new Profile Picture, I see. Where it is this time. I dont have a clue... RaggaR 09:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: profile picture Quite unique guy this Hitoshura, yellow eyes and funny tattoos. Well, looks like nice guy :) RaggaR 19:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC)